An aircraft body has access panels that serve as doors providing access to internal compartments. For example, a forward access panel is a tool-operated, inwardly opening plug type door that provides access to the equipment bay located in the nose of the aircraft. Other examples include access panels at the wing to fairing structure and other locations on the aircraft body. In each case the access panel has one or more latch assemblies. Such a latch assembly includes a latch member that is movable into and out of a latching position securing the access panel in a closed position. The latch member is located at the inside of the access panel, and is not visible from the outside of the aircraft.